


First and Last

by LadyLuckDoubt



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Smut, mentorsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuckDoubt/pseuds/LadyLuckDoubt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoph decides to help relieve Apollo's pretrial nerves in the courthouse mens' room. Quick and dirty smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First and Last

**Author's Note:**

> So, someone on the Meme wanted toilet cubicle sex.
> 
>  _Okay, for the love of god, don't ask why, but ANON PLEASE write me some toilet cubicle shenanigans._
> 
>  _I'm looking at YOU, Franziska/Adrian or Apollo and... fuck, Apollo and anyone._
> 
> Set just before the first case of _Apollo Justice_.

"Well, Justice... this is going to be the first-- and the last-- time you do this."

Pacing a couple of steps behind him, Apollo Justice hurried to meet his mentor. He always felt as though he was walking a few paces behind, not ever able to catch up entirely-- metaphorically and literally. But still, Kristoph Gavin's voice was calm and reassuring-- just what he needed right now to still his own nerves and put him at ease.

Gavin was right of course-- it was the first and last time he'd get to experience that "first time" acting as a defense. He'd been in court before, he'd helped prepare cases; but he'd never had the weight of it all placed so squarely on his own shoulders. And he was nervous. Terrified. His body twitched under the suit which still smelled of dry-cleaning fluid, and his voice cracked with a Tom-Waits rasp thanks to an extra session of Chords of Steel training that morning. The fact that Mr. Gavin was so calm should have felt unnerving, but it didn't: he exuded enough calm for the both of them.

"Yes, Mr. Gavin." He felt the older man's gaze on him, and blushed; while confident to a large degree, some things could still make Apollo falter with a strange sort of nervousness. His boss looking at him like  _that_ \-- particularly when he was already nervous-- was one such trigger.

"You need to loosen up a bit," Mr. Gavin said breezily. "All of us have been here before, and we all get through it..."

"But I don't even know my client!" It was unlikely that any of  _all the rest of us_  had been through it. The way Mr. Gavin blithely mentioned it, it sounded like hijinks at a fraternity initiation. 

This was far worse. 

"You'll get to meet him soon enough," Mr. Gavin said quietly. "He did request  _you_  after all." 

That alone was creepy. 

"How did he know who I am?"

Mr. Gavin shrugged, seemingly displeased as they walked up the steps to the large doors of the courthouse. "We're early," he noted, changing the subject.

They stood inside the lobby, silent and waiting.

"I'm... going to the bathroom," Apollo murmured. As he walked there, he wasn't quite sure why he'd chosen to announce that; he often felt a need to explain what he was doing to Mr. Gavin-- like the man  _cared_ \-- but there was also that uncomfortable void of silence needing to be filled with something. 

He pushed open the door to the men's room. It was empty-- and glancing at himself in the mirrors in front of the sinks, he felt self-conscious. Today was, as Mr. Gavin had said, the first and last time he'd be doing this. He hoped all that training and observation paid off, that his confidence didn't falter, that he looked slick and sharp and clever like the attorneys he'd idolised when he was younger.

He didn't need to use the toilet; he needed to get out of the open space and to somewhere relatively private, where he could calm himself down and  _think_. He exhaled deeply.  _I am going to do this_ , he told himself as he pushed open a cubicle door and sat himself on the toilet.  _I'm going to do it WELL._

He didn't lock the door, levering his feet against it to hold it shut instead. It wasn't like many people came in here, anyway, he reasoned, these toilets were for  _staff_  as opposed to anyone else, and it wasn't like he was in any state of indecency anyway.

Resting his head on his fist, Thinker-like, he considered what lay ahead. The judge's opening statement was now burned into his brain and reciteable, he'd heard it that often; at quarter-to, he'd meet his client and work out what he was doing. Defending by the seat of his pants, that was what. 

He grimaced, having wished that Mr. Gavin and the mysterious client had given him a leg-up, some idea about what the hell was going on today. It wasn't fair-- maybe it was flattering that Mr. Gavin and the client believed in his abilities this much, but then there was the fear that came with the notion that they'd gotten it horribly, terribly wrong, and that a perfectly innocent man would go to jail because of his inexperience and their blind faith in him. 

He heard a creak at the door and looked up. And then footsteps across the floor, moving closer towards him. He tensed, feeling stupid for not having locked the door, like he was some kind of a  _pervert._

They could only be Mr. Gavin's footsteps; Apollo had come to recognise them, having heard them that many times against the polished floorboards of the office they shared-- and he felt another surge of embarrassment as he heard the short splutter of a zip being loosened and then the obvious sound of someone using a urinal. He felt strangely intrusive, being here now, for no particular reason. And he sat there, waiting, hoping Mr. Gavin would forget that he'd stated he'd be using the mens' room-- even though he was well aware that nothing escaped his boss.

He heard the almost mechanical sound of water running followed by the whir of the hand dryer; maybe this was purely coincidental, maybe someone  _else_  was in here. He waited for the slight creak of the door to the bathroom, indicating that the other person was leaving... but didn't hear it. That was...  _strange_.

Then he heard his boss's voice. "Justice?" It was soft and yet sturdy. "You can't go hiding  _here_  whenever you're frightened." He didn't sound impressed. 

Slowly, Apollo withdrew his feet from the door, letting it swing open towards him. 

"Ahh." Mr. Gavin walked towards him, smiling slightly. 

"What?" Apollo blinked. The look on the older man's face was almost amused. Apollo hated that expression; it was too smug and satisfied and he usually saw it when he'd made a mistake of some kind. 

"This is a rite of passage, Justice," he said softly. 

Apollo nodded dumbly. 

"Today's when everything changes."

"Is my client out there?" he asked, ignoring the vague and intense commentary being offered by Mr. Gavin. "Does he want to see me?" 

"Not yet." Gavin shrugged, and tossed the long spike of hair he wore over one shoulder. "He's known for running late. He hasn't even  _arrived_  yet." He sounded neither surprised nor concerned. 

He then chuckled, his body shaking slightly, his index finger coyly bracing his lip as though he were trying not very hard to hide the fact that he was laughing. 

"What?" Apollo blinked. He didn't like that he was this nervous and all his boss could do was find it amusing.

"You look... cute... sitting there like that." The words seemed forced out of him uncomfortably-- "cute" didn't seem to be in his vocabulary. But it was, now, and it was directed towards  _him_. 

"I'm  _not_  cute!" Apollo protested. "I'm professional! I'm serious! I'm--"

He was silenced by his boss' sudden movement, his body pushed up against him in less than a second, his mouth silenced by the lips pressed against his own.

"...shouting so loudly that they can probably hear you out there," Kristoph said calmly, pulling away. He pressed a finger to his protege's lips. "Remember, we're in  _court_. Showing fear is like waving a white flag." 

Too stunned from the sudden movement, Apollo said nothing. He shifted slightly, skin still prickling with electricity and shock. 

"Why did you...?" he asked.

"You needed the distraction, is all." The coolness he exhibited was unnerving. Suddenly the fact that they were in court was forgotten. Apollo had an urge to shake that calmness in his boss, to sully it, to see the man react in a completely  _human_ , normal sort of way towards something.

He'd surprised him by pushing him into the toilet cubicle and kissing him-- even if it was only to silence him.

Apollo stepped forwards, pushing his mentor against the back of the stall door, one hand reaching up to that perfectly-styled hair, the other deftly securing the lock to the left of them.

"I'm distracted."

He heard Kristoph gasp against him, but no protest. It wasn't entirely unexpected, though the location was surprising; for weeks they'd skirted around one another and compliments had seemed a bit more than just complimentary, touches had lingered just a little too long for a standard boss-trainee relationship. Every so often, Apollo had looked at his mentor and caught something in the older man's gaze, a sort of curiosity, a hunger, his eyes almost asking, " _What if_..." 

"I've noticed." He pulled Apollo towards him, his hands instinctively drawn to his waist. "...If I thought I could have gotten away with it, I'd have done this weeks ago." He smiled, his fingers moving into Apollo's pockets and rubbing silk against bare skin.

"You... would have?" Apollo felt his voice fade off into thin air as Kristoph grabbed him harshly and twisted around behind him.

"Yes," he murmured. "I've been keeping an eye on you over the past few months, Justice." He pushed the younger man forwards. 

"Wh-what are you doing?" 

Kristoph pulled back slightly, stopping. "What do you think I'm doing?" He reached down to the fabric at the front of Apollo's pants, brushing over it appraisingly before pushing himself up against the other man's back insistently. "I can tell you want it as much as I do," he whispered against his trainee's ear.

"But... I..." Apollo's words came out in almost-gasps. "Haven't..."

"That's fine," Kristoph offered, encouraging. "I  _have_." Slim fingers crept to the top of Apollo's pants and lingered there, toying with the soft skin under the attorney's tucked-in shirt. 

"No... I mean... I haven't... done that...  _here_."

His speech was broken by the kisses, running from behind his ear down the back of his neck, stopping abruptly as Kristoph encountered the annoying fabric of his shirt and waist coat.

"We're going to have to remove that if you want to continue," Kristoph said with a smirk, and then a sharp slap against the younger man's behind. "And... these."

Apollo didn't object or make any attempt to undress-- there seemed to be something almost  _easy_  about doing it himself, like he was the sort of person who regularly engaged in this sort of public  _situation._  He realised that he didn't  _have_  to do anything, though; Mr. Gavin seemed to know what he was doing and wasn't at all holding back. He seemed to have a talent for this; his arm had somehow crept up underneath Apollo's shirt and through a space between buttons, and, while pushing him to the hard wood of the door, holding him there with the weight of his body, he was managing to undress him one-handed. 

Apollo leaned back as best he could against Mr. Gavin, wondering just how to reciprocate. It all felt so frantic and chaotic; he wondered what the conversation between them would be like after the trial. After he'd somehow defended the client he was yet to meet and used his Chords of Steel and had to deal with whichever prosecutor he was up against and probably that senile judge who'd...

"Urgh." He only realised after uttering the noise that it had sounded like a moan of disgust. He felt everything cease to stillness abruptly; Mr. Gavin pausing as his shirt and waistcoat now hung open, the air touching his skin now feeling a lot colder-- and he giggled nervously. "That-- wasn't me saying stop--" he mumbled, "That was me... enjoying that." As if to reiterate, he reached towards his boss' legs, running a hand clumsily over the bulge in his pants, surprised and shocked at how hard-- and how  _big_  his boss was. 

"You can keep on doing that if you like," Kristoph said quietly, "Though I could make it easier for you..." Still holding Apollo against the wall and kissing the back of his neck before leaning towards his ear, he loosened his pants just enough to allow the younger attorney's hand the space to brush over his erection.

"Like  _this_." Taking his hand, Kristoph wrapped it around his cock, moving it upwards and backwards, as he reached into his trainee's pants to do the same.

Writhing against the heat of his body and the wood of the door in front of him, Apollo moaned incoherently as Kristoph carefully lowered his pants, running a finger over the elastic of the waistband on his underwear, murmuring against him, his breath warm and his voice rendered incomprehensible with want. 

Time was slowed here. That it had only been minutes was strange; every moment felt sharper, slower, and much more intense than it should have been, and there was a weight in the air which Apollo felt he should have been dealing with in the actual courtroom as opposed to in  _here_. 

He heard Kristoph whimper softly, a contained mewl of pleasure, a request, almost, to keep going and yet to free him from the want and the anticipation which was driving him crazy. Apollo longed to turn and look into his face, to see how he looked ruffled and shaken and in the throes of desire that was all too human-- and so far removed from the still calm that was normally his boss.

He felt Kristoph Gavin's voice in his ear, the warmth making him twitch with excitement, the words he spoke causing him to momentarily freeze up with sudden realisation at what was happening and where they were. 

"Are you...  _ready_... Justice?" he asked smoothly, running his slightly-moist erection over Apollo's entrance. He paused for a moment. "This  _isn't_  entirely new to you, is it?"

"What... Do... You... Mean...?" Apollo was gasping, moving back against his boss' body, hungry now for his touch. It was almost  _unfair_  to just stop like this for  _conversation_.

"That you've... done this... with another man before?" His fingers crept over where the head of his penis had been just before, causing the younger man to squirm around with a frustrated sort of pleasure. 

"Yes..." Apollo hissed, before offering a vague "College" as means of explanation.

Kristoph leaned in closer to him, almost penetrating him but not quite. "You slut," he purred, the hand which had been taunting him now at his throat, grabbing at the knot on his tie. "Have you been left...  _breathless_ before?" A thumb stroked over his Adams' Apple. 

Apollo straightened up. "Please don't do that," he mumbled.

"You still seem a little... tense..." 

He felt hands move to his hips and thankfully away from his neck, and the weight of the man behind him shift as Kristoph lowered himself to the floor. He shuddered involuntarily, precum leaking from him now, his heart racing as he anticipated what was coming next.

And then he felt moist, soft lips running over delicate skin, tickling at first and then causing him to clench his fists and slump against the wall he was leaning on. He could feel hands pushing his legs apart and felt a jolt of unsteadiness surge through him as Kristoph's tongue flickered lightly against his entrance, a "God..." escaping him unexpectedly as his boss' hand began stroking his cock again. 

He felt himself shifted as Kristoph himself moved, and then his body went deliriously limp as he felt his boss' tongue lightly pushing into him, lips moving against his skin, causing him to shudder, and precum to run down his cock.

"Just... do it," he breathed softly, his voice rough and broken with exhaustion. 

Kristoph pulled away momentarily and chuckled slightly to himself. "What?" he asked, running a finger lightly over moistened skin.

"Just... fuck... me..." There was a whine in his voice, desperate and strained. "... _Please_." 

He felt a hand on the back of his neck, steadying him, and then Kristoph's cock at his entrance once more, moist and sticky and oozing precum against his skin. "Are you sure?" Kristoph teased him.

"Y-Yes..."

Pushed firmly against the wall and biting down on his hand to stifle any scream which might come forth and alert others to the fact that they were in there, he gasped through teeth and skin as his boss thrust into him.

He heard the older man hiss above him, relieved and triumphant at last. Apollo found himself wondering how he looked now-- was he still wearing that playful smirk?-- was his hair still perfectly gelled and pointed?-- or did he feel exactly as he did: strained and sweaty and already exhausted?

He felt Kristoph pull back, almost out of him, and then slam back into him quickly. 

"Gee...zus..." he gasped.

"Quiet," muttered Kristoph, straining against him, lips back next to his ear, "We don't want to get caught." 

Apollo could only gasp in response as the older man pushed into him again, his body slipping down the wall, only to be forced up again by Kristoph's weight. He felt sweaty and sticky, alive and tingling, and all it took was his mentor to groan softly in his ear, an animalistic, raw sound-- and his hand reaching down to gently grasp Apollo's cock; as he came against him with an almighty shudder.

Less than a moment later, they were still standing, pressed into one another, sated and panting, sweat dripping from their brows and clothing dishevelled. 

"I don't usually do this sort of thing," Kristoph said through gasps, adjusting himself quickly.

"Neither... do I."

"There's a first and a last time for everything." His calm had returned and he looked no different from when he'd walked into the mens' room. 

"Come on, Justice-- you have a trial to win."


End file.
